


Snow

by particularlygeeky



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, everyone is happy, in the snow prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlygeeky/pseuds/particularlygeeky
Summary: Poe and Rey get a little excited about snow.





	Snow

                The first thing Rey noticed about the planet they were currently hiding on, was that everything was white.  It looked a little like Crait, but when she walked on the powder, there wasn’t any red underneath it.  The powder was also extremely cold, but tasted just like water.  Sometimes, it was hard, like crystals, other times, it was more like a soft sand.  She tried not to think about a desperate fight on Starkiller Base.

                “Snow,” Poe told her one afternoon, when she was asking about the white stuff.  “When it gets really cold, water, or rain, freezes into little crystals.”

                “Like ice,” Rey responded.  She knew all about ice from the many times she had had to go to medical for her various bruises.  Poe nodded, giving her a small smile, like he normally did when explaining foreign concepts to the scavenger.

                One particular day, Rey was outside, working on her connection to the Force, particularly on blocking out a certain First Order lackey.  The sun was shining, and it wasn’t as cold as it had been the week before.  Rey gave a little smile, as she caused a small flurry of snow to dance around her.  Next to trees, the scavenger loved the snow.  Even though she was constantly cold, the beauty of the harsh terrain never ceased to fill her with awe.

                “I thought I would find you out here,” came the familiar voice of her pilot friend.  An excited beep accompanied his statement.

                Rey turned to look at Poe and BB-8.  “It’s a beautiful day.  Why would I spend it, cooped up inside?”

                Poe chuckled.  “You know, my mother used to tell me stories of a planet called Hoth.  The Rebellion used it to hide from the Empire after they destroyed the first Death Star.  The pilots would go racing through the valleys and mountains on the planet, mapping out every ravine and crevasse.  There was one memorable day when Luke Skywalker went missing while he was on patrol, and Han Solo stayed out the entire night, looking for him.  This planet is a lot nicer than Hoth, though.  I don’t have to worry about anyone dying if they spend fifteen minutes outside.”

                BB-8 was quietly beeping to himself, rolling around in the snow, making various patterns.  Rey noticed what the droid was doing first, and she gave a brilliant smile.  To Poe, the smile seemed to shine brighter than the landscape around them, and he stored that memory to cherish at a later date.

                “What are you doing, BB-8?”

                A series of whistles and beeps responded to the scavenger’s question.

                “Well, I think I might join you.  How do you build with snow?”

                Poe let out a laugh and quickly bent to gather snow up in his arms.  He quickly molded it into the shape of a ball, and set about making more of them.  Confused, but enthusiastic, Rey joined him, adding to his pile and creating her own.  She practiced using the force to mold the snow into the balls, setting them in impossible stacks, and seeing how long she could hold it before Poe noticed.

                She was concentrating on a particularly difficult pyramid shape when something hit her.  It was wet and cold, and some of it went down her shirt, causing her to shiver.

                Poe was grinning, and he scooped up one of the many balls they had made.  _A snowball,_ thought Rey.  He cocked his arm back and threw the ball at her, smacking her in the chest, before dancing away to grab more snowballs.  Rey caught on to what he was doing rather quickly, and hurried to gather snowballs, before launching her own at the pilot.

                Soon, the air was thick with snow, and Rey was covered from head to foot in the soft powder.  She was shivering gently, but ignored the discomfort in favor of continuing this game with Poe.  She shrieked with laughter when a stray snowball hit her in the face.

                Finn and Rose came running out, blasters drawn, along with several other Resistance fighters.  Seeing the harmless fun that Rey and Poe were engaging in, the rest of the base soon emptied and a free-for-all snowball fight commenced.  Rey was currently engaged in an epic duel with Finn, both concentrating on hitting the other with as many snowballs as they could.

                At least, they were before Rey was knocked backwards into the snow and a pile of the wet cold stuff was dumped on her.  She pushed herself upright, and turned to her attacker.  Poe was standing there, grinning like a little boy, obviously proud that he had been able to catch the Jedi unawares.

                “I think I win,” he crowed.

                Rey sauntered the few steps closer to the pilot, stopping only when their bodies were nearly touching.  The grin was gone from his face, and his cheeks took on a rosier hue.  “And just what did you win?” murmured Rey.

                Poe’s eyes flickered to her lips for a brief second, before returning to her eyes.  They seemed to be trapped in a spell, and Rey found herself leaning in ever so slightly.  The world seemed to halt, and Rey realized she was holding her breath.

                “Oi, break it up, you two!”

                Rey and Poe took a step back before looking at the source of their interruption.  Finn was standing nearby, a delighted grin on his face while Rose was laughing in the background.  Rey glared at her best fried for a moment, before succumbing to the joy of the afternoon and smiling.

                “Come on, everyone, let’s get back inside and warm up,” she called, halting several intense battles.  Everyone wore grins on their faces, which was a nice change from the looks of hopelessness that had been plaguing the Resistance for some time.  All things considered, it was a good day.

                And maybe, someday, she and Poe would find themselves trapped in that magic that had held them prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Damerey!!! I would also love it if you would comment and/or leave additional prompts for me. Let's spread Damerey around!!


End file.
